Three of a kind
by Allernay15
Summary: Phoebe's new secretary has a family secret. Could it bring the Halliwells to splitting up? well you'll just have to read and see.


Disclaimer: a statement refusing to accept responsibility for something, for example, a written warning stating a possible hazard associated with a product or service and denying legal liability for any injury law a statement saying that somebody gives up a legal right or claim to something, for example, damages arising from an accidenta statement denying knowledge of something.

Takes place a little bit after the last episode.

"Phoebe hi, I was just wondering what I should do with your letters." said a girl with ice blue eyes and brown hair walking in.

"You must be my new assistant…

"I'm Patricia don't worry even though I'm only sixteen I can still organize." The girl said talking fast.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe greeted sticking out her hand but as soon as they touched she had a premonition.

There were three babies in a row all of them girls and crying. Phoebe could feel the sadness of the mother. When it came time to the mother all Phoebe saw was the back of the woman's black hair.

"Triplets." Phoebe said opening her eyes.

"You could tell I was a triplet by shaking my hand? That's why I need the money our adoptive parents didn't want to split us up and no one knew there was gonna be three." she told Phoebe with a smile.

"Could you tell Elise that I'm working from home for the rest of the day?" Phoebe asked Patricia as she packed up her computer.

"Sure thing boss." Patricia nodded walking to her desk.

Instead of heading to her loft Phoebe went straight to the manor. When she arrived she was greeted by Piper and her food. "Piper there's actually a reason why I'm here. I touched my new assistant Patricia and I got a premonition."

"Her name was Patricia?" Piper asked accusingly.

"What's wrong with that?" Phoebe questioned.

"You should never hire anyone whose name starts with a 'p'." Piper told her.

"She really needs the money. Her adoptive parents don't have enough because she's a triplet."

"What was your premonition?" Piper sighed.

"I saw her in the hospital as a baby and the back of her mother's head."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with us and you're powers are growing."

"Piper my powers aren't growing I think their as big as they're going to be."

"What should we do then?"

"I was thinking about inviting her and her family over here for dinner."

"Why here?"

"Well because I can't cook."

Charmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmed

"Phoebe thank you so much for inviting my family over, I'm afraid my parents couldn't make it. Here are my sisters Pieper and you're so not gonna believe this Pheebe. Our moms must've liked the name Phoebe huh?" Patricia introduced her sisters.

"And the name Piper. I have a sister named Piper and another named Paige." Phoebe laughed awkwardly.

"I'm Pieper." This triplet looked exactly like Patricia.

"And I'm Pheebe." She looked exactly like the other two except her hair was black.

"Come in and make yourselves comfortable while I go help Piper and Paige in the kitchen." Phoebe excused herself scurrying to the kitchen. "Guys you aren't going to believe this. Two of them have Piper's name and my name."

"Freaky coincidence." Paige said stirring the punch.

"Maybe they're demons." Piper jumped and turned to Phoebe. "They better not be demons."

"They'd be pretty stupid ones to come into the manor." Phoebe calmed Piper down.

"Shall we?" Paige asked opening the door.

When Piper saw the girls her eyes got teary. Two of them were arguing about something and the other was trying to stop them. "Just like we were." After getting closer she noticed the triplet Pheebe's attributes. "Prue." Piper said aloud.

Immediately they stopped fighting and all three looked over to Piper who had Paige and Phoebe staring at her. "Excuse me?" Pheebe asked looking up to Piper.

"You look like our sister Prue, but it's not possible." Piper told her sitting down.

"I'm sorry, our biological parents are dead too." Pheebe told Piper.

"She must've died young because we were born on here twentieth Halloween." Pieper said covering her mouth afterwards.

"Do you always have to tell everything?" Pheebe asked her.

"I am so sorry, they fight all the time." Patricia apologized to the hostess.

"Who is ready for dinner? I know I am." Phoebe said changing the subject.

"I am starved." Pieper agreed.

Charmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmedcharmed

"Thanks so much for having us. Your sister and I might share a name but I wish I could cook like that." Pieper told Phoebe giving her a hug. And what would you know another premonition.

Phoebe saw Andy getting killed and then Prue's death. After it was over and her senses were back to normal Phoebe looked up to Pieper.


End file.
